


young blood, say you want me back in your life (i hope to god you see my face)

by MadHare0512



Series: the subtle thread that binds [11]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caretaking, Collage, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: Nick, despite contrary belief, had known he was bisexual when he noticed a very beautiful man in college and found that he wanted him as much as he wanted the pretty redhead in his Anatomy class.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Original Male Character(s), Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: the subtle thread that binds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	young blood, say you want me back in your life (i hope to god you see my face)

youngblood, say you want me back in your life (i hope to god you see my face)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Canon Divergence, Altered Timeline**

_"Remember the words you told me? "Love me 'til the day I die."_ _Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine._ _Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you're calling me by name._ _Takes one to know one, yeah, you beat me at my own damn game."_

_~"Youngblood", 5 Seconds of Summer_

Nick, despite contrary belief, had known he was bisexual when he noticed a very beautiful man in college and found that he wanted him as much as he wanted the pretty redhead in his Anatomy class. Nolan Carter was wonderfully talented, had an affinity for painting and card games. He had three friends, only one of which he trusted fully, and he was wonderful to be around. Nolan Carter was Nick's first "boyfriend", nothing more than a temporary thing, a way to relieve the stress, and they both knew it.

It still hurt a lot when Nolan dumped Nick for Katlynn Perdue.

When Nolan broke up with him, Nick had legitimately felt his heart crack in two. He'd given Nolan everything, surrendered all he had to that man because he'd thought that Nolan was his. Nick didn't leave his room for three days. He didn't eat, hardly slept; he only cried and watched sappy romance movies. At the end of those three days, he pulled himself together, took a long shower, demolished half the food in his kitchen, drank almost a gallon of water, and went to his 3 pm Criminology class, thankful that it had been a holiday when Nolan had broken his heart. Nick didn't think about Nolan any longer, never wondered what he'd gotten up to after they broke up. He'd heard through the grapevine that Nolan had gotten himself arrested for burglary after Nick became a police officer, but Nick never believed in wasting time on petty rumors and he wasn't going to start now. Nick met Monroe and Rosalee a few years after graduating, began a relationship with them short months after. By then, he hadn't thought about his old flame in a _long_ time.

It was a few weeks after the Jinnamuru Xunte. Nick was off of work for the day after being sent home with a migraine, which happened significantly more often now that those _damn worms_ had eaten through his optic nerves and retinas, somehow giving him super hearing in the process, when the doorbell rang. Monroe had been home with him, as he normally was home regardless, and had gently hushed Nick when the smaller malle whimpered, reaching up and clutching his head in pain as the ringing echoed through the house. Nick felt the older man shift, getting up out of bed and letting Nick lay on a pillow rather than Monroe's shoulder, and whined pitifully.

Hey, he was hurting, in a _lot_ of pain, he was _allowed_ to be pitiful.

Monroe gently rubbed at Nick's back, pressing a comforting hand to the ebony's forehead, then he was gone. One thing Nick would forever be grateful for, Monroe and Rosalee's ability to move quickly and _silently_ from place to place, it helped in days like this. Nick didn't move, afraid that if he did, he'd set off another bout of dry heaving into the basket off the side of the bed, but he could hear the visitor downstairs asking for him. The voice sounded familiar in a way Nick couldn't place. Nick mentally shook the thought from his mind as he heard, "Nick's not up for guests right now. Come by another time or I can have him call you," followed by a brief goodbye and the door closing.

He sighed slowly, the tension disappearing from his body as Monroe slipped back into bed, gently pulled Nick back up to rest on his should once more. Nick's relief was physical, the pain melting off his face as he settled back in. Monroe hummed a lullaby, something Rosalee sang when Nick was sick. It didn't have quite the same effect, but Nick appreciated the effort anyway. He wondered who could've been at the door, then decided it didn't matter as sleep pulled at him again.

He fell asleep with the lullaby in his ears, echoing in his mind.

_Grimm~Grimm~Grimm_

Nick was on a case when Nolan came waltzing back into his life as if he'd never left.

"Detective Burkhardt?" asked the new intern, who Nick had investigated _thoroughly_ before he relaxed his guard around her.

"Yes, Henry?" Nick spun around in his chair to face the blonde-haired girl. He made it a point to be on friendly terms with the interns, letting them know at least one of the cops cared about them more than someone to grab their coffee and doughnuts. Henriette "Henry" Graceland had graduated in Business but hated the corrupt system, so she'd taken to helping the police instead.

The girl's face was flushed slightly, she gestured to the glass doors, "That man says he knows you."

Nick tilted his head, catching a glimpse of a man he hadn't seen in a long time. He sighed, "Thank you, Henry. I've got it." He stood and headed for the double doors. He steeled himself for the conversation he was sure was about to happen. Nolan was a sweet talker and Nick refused to fall for any of his pretty lies. He opened the door and stood in front of the man who'd broken his heart. "Nolan Carter," he said, "It's been a long time."

"It has. How have you been, Nick?" Nolan asked, hands in his pockets.

"Been better. I'm right in the middle of a case."

"Yes, I heard you're a Detective now. Congratulations," Nolan offered a smile.

Nick nodded back, "Thanks." There was silence for a minute or two, then Nick asked, "Why are you here, Nolan?"

Nolan didn't answer for a moment, then sighed, "I screwed up, Nick. Walking away from you was the worst mistake of my life."

Nick could've laughed, "Was it? I seem to remember you saying you wouldn't let me hold you back any longer."

Nolan winced, "I'm sorry, Nick. About all of it."

Nick sighed, "You remember those words you told me, that you'd love me to the day I died?"

"Nick, we were stupid kids," Nolan replied.

"I surrendered everything to you because you made me believe you where mine," Nick felt a flicker of the love he once held for Nolan try to ignite in his chest, but it died after a moment. Just the _thought_ of what had gone down between them was enough to douse any flame.

"We both knew it was only temporary," Nolan protested.

Nick shook his head, "You used to call me baby, now you're calling me by name."

"Nick-"

"You know, it takes one to know one. You beat me in your game, Nolan." Nick sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. He looked at Nolan again, seeing the anger in those pretty blue eyes, "You pushed and you pushed and I pulled away. I gave and I gave and all you ever did was take."

"Nick, please. I'm so sorry. Take me back, I'll be better," Nolan pleaded.

Nick shook his head, "You need me. You need me enough to come crawling back. I don't need you anymore, Nolan. I'm sorry." He turned and headed back to the doors, then paused and glanced over his shoulders. "You know, I heard that you'd been cheating on me before you broke up with me," he gave the man the same smirk he gave criminals he _knew_ he could nail. "Whatever bar you go to tonight trying to drown your pain, when you look at those strangers you pick up, I hope to God you see my face."

He left, going back to his case and putting the interaction out of his mind and ignoring the muffled calls of his name. He had a rough Wendigo to find and bones to dig up, he didn't have time to deal with old relationships.

And that night, cuddled up between Rosalee and Monroe, he knew he'd made the right choice.


End file.
